


Mimicry

by DaintyCrow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mild crack, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Es gab Zeiten, viele Zeiten, wenn man es genau nimmt, in denen Spocks logische Erwiderungen McCoy ein wenig zu oft verwirrt haben. Normalerweise würde McCoy mit einer Bemerkung gegen Spocks äußerst „logisches“ selbst, oder sogar einer gemurmelten Beleidigung, die er niemals wirklich ernst meinte, reagieren. Dieses Mal hat McCoy allerdings andere Pläne im Sinn. Er würde gegen Logik mit Unlogik vorgehen, auch wenn diese Tat kindisch war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mimicry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601175) by [Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones). 



„Dieser Zug würde nicht dazu führen, Ihre Chancen in diesem Spiel zu erhöhen, Doktor“, stellte Spock fest, während er über McCoys Schulter sah und seinen Versuch, gegen den Captain Schach zu spielen und zu gewinnen, beobachtete.  
McCoy runzelte die Stirn bei Spocks Bemerkung. Der gleichen Bemerkung, die Spock bisher jedes einzelne Mal gemacht hatte, sobald McCoy eine Spielfigur berühren wollte. McCoy murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, setzte seinen Zug aber weiter fort. Einen Augenblick später stand er dank Kirk im Schach.  
„Ich habe versucht Sie davor zu warnen, Doktor, dass dieser Zug unlogisch war.“  
„Ich habe versucht Sie davor zu warnen, Doktor, dass dieser Zug unlogisch war“, immitierte McCoy lautlos und mit einem Grinsen, bevor er seine Figur aus dem Schach rettete.  
Spock hob eine Augenbraue, verwirrt über beides, sowohl die Imitation, als auch über das auf die zurückgeworfenen Worte folgende Kichern des Captains.  
„Auch dieser Zug wird Ihnen nicht helfen können“, kommentierte Spock.  
„Auch dieser Zug wird Ihnen nicht helfen können“, echote McCoy neckend, und runzelte erneut die Stirn, als Kirk ihn ein weiteres Mal im Schach stehen ließ.  
Kirk konnte nicht anders, als bei der Imitation ein hörbares Kichern auszustoßen.  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund für Ihre Belustigung darin, meine Worte zu wiederholen“, bemerkte Spock, als McCoy ein letztes Mal versuchte, aus dem Schach zu kommen.  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund für Ihre Belustigung darin, meine Worte zu wiederholen“, feixte McCoy, als der Captain seinen letzten Zug ausführte.  
Kirk war nicht in der Lage, sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als er das endgültige „Schachmatt“ aussprach.

–

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, sich zu uns zu gesellen, Bones?“, rief Kirk, als er McCoy sah, wie er sich in der Kantine ihrem Tisch näherte.  
McCoy nickte einfach nur, als er sein Tablett neben die von Jim und Spock stellte, und begann ohne ein Wort zu essen. Er sah zu Jim, der versuchte sein Lächeln hinter seinen gefalteten Händen zu verbergen, und dann für einen Moment zu Spock.  
Spock bemerkte die komische Atmosphäre und Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er legte sein Besteck beiseite und betrachtete seine beiden Freunde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, erkundigte sich Spock, offensichtlich nicht verstehend, was auch immer der Captain und McCoy taten.  
Die Blicke seiner Freunde wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, dennoch blieben auf ihren Gesichtern die Anzeichen eines Grinsens zurück. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, murmelte McCoy, bevor er ein wenig von seinem Essen zu sich nahm.  
Spock hielt inne und sah zu dem Captain, der den Vulkanier mit einem unschuldigen Blick bedachte. Es war sonderbar unpassend. „Gibt es da etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß, Captain?“, fragte Spock nach, und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.  
„Gibt es da etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß, Captain?“, echote McCoy, der seine Mahlzeit noch immer konsumierte, als sei alles normal.  
Spock schützte die Lippen, bei den wiederholten Worten, und sah zurück zu dem Captain, dessen ganzer Körper sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen schüttelte. Einen tiefen Atemzug ausstoßend erhob Spock sich vom Tisch, und nahm das Tablett an sich. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als Ihnen bei diesen kindischen Spielen zuzusehen, Doktor“, bemerkte er, während er zur Tür lief.  
„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden-“, begann McCoy mit einem gezwungen humorvollen Stirnrunzeln. „-ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als Ihnen bei diesen kindischen Spielen zuzusehen, Doktor.“ Diesmal entkam Kirk ein Lachen, während die beiden an dem Tisch Sitzenden und unkontrollierbar kicherten, und beobachteten, wie Spock mit etwas schwereren Schritten als sonst den Raum verließ.

–

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie darauf bestehen, mir immerzu zu folgen, Doktor“, kommentierte Spock, sein Tempo etwas schneller als normalerweise, während sie eilig durch die Korridore gingen.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie darauf bestehen, mir immerzu zu folgen, Doktor.“ McCoy grinste und folgte Spock in den Turbo-Lift. Spock griff nach dem Hebel, drehte ihn als er verlangte zu Deck 8 gebracht zu werden, und McCoy wiederholte jedes Wort.  
Für einige Momente fuhren sie schweigend, und Spock sah zu dem Doktor hinüber, der ununterbrochen von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, und auf dessen Gesicht ein breites Grinsen lag. „Gibt es nicht wichtigere Aufgaben, die Sie im Moment zu lösen haben?“  
McCoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, bei diesen Worten. „Gibt es nicht wichtigere Aufgaben, die Sie im Moment zu lösen haben?“  
Spock starrte zu McCoy, sein Gesichtsausdruck nichtssagend, doch seine Augen zeigten dass es ihn innerlich zur Weißglut trieb. „Ich muss zugeben, dass-“, begann Spock.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass-“, echote McCoy, und lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Wand des Turbo-Lifts.  
„-Logik besser ist, als Emotionen.“  
„-Logik nicht besser ist, als Emotionen.“  
Spocks Mund zuckte bei diesen Worten. „Es scheint, dass Ihre Sturheit in Bezug auf Logik Ihrem irritierenden Wunsch, mich zu wiederholen, überwiegt.“  
McCoy hielt inne und grinste. „Es scheint, dass Ihre Sturheit in Bezug auf Logik Ihrem irritierenden Wunsch, mich zu wiederholen, überwiegt.“  
Spock trat einen Schritt näher, ein vorsichtig kontrollierter Blick in seinen Augen. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann haben Sie soeben darin versagt, mich wortwörtlich zu wiederholen, also schlage ich vor, dass Sie, angesichts Ihres Versagens, aufhören, mir nachzusprechen.  
McCoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wiederholte Spocks Worte.  
Spocks Griff am Hebel des Turbolifts versteifte sich leicht. „Ich bitte Sie darum, dieses kindische Spiel zu beenden-“, begann Spock.  
„Ich bitte Sie darum, dieses kindische Spiel zu beenden-“, erwiederte McCoy und schloss träge seine Augen.  
„-andernfalls bin ich gezwungen zu sagen-“  
„-andernfalls bin ich gezwungen zu sagen-“  
„-ich liebe Sie.“  
„-ich liebe S-“ McCoy riss angesichts der Worte seine Augen auf. Er sah zu Spock, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, in diesen wenigen Sekunden, in denen seine Augen geschlossen gewesen waren, viel näher zu ihm zu kommen. Er fühlte eine plötzliche Welle von Wärme in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen, als er aus Überraschung lediglich blinzeln konnte, seinen Mund mehrmals öffnend und schließend, es versuchend und nicht schaffend.  
Spock stand genau vor McCoy, Ihre Geisichter kaum wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, während seine Augen sich in McCoys borten. „Würde es Sie stören, diesen Satz zu beenden, Doktor?“, kommentierte Spock, ein Mundwinkel sichtbar nach oben gezogen.  
Spock beobachtete, wie McCoy schwieg, die Augen des Doktors weiterhin verwirrt zu Spock hinauf starrend. Die Augenbrauen hochziehend, bewegte sich Spock von dem Doktor weg, ließ den Hebel des Lifts los, als sie auf dem gewollten Deck ankamen.  
Die Türen öffneten sich zischend und Spock trat mit einem gewissen Triumphgefühl hinaus. Er faltete in einer gezielten Bewegung seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, während er zu dem Doktor sah, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht verändert hatte. Da McCoy sich nicht regte, begannen die Türen sich wieder zu schließen.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte McCoy hastig, eine tiefe Röte auf dem Gesicht. Einen Moment später schlossen sich die Türen und trennten ihn von Spock.  
Spock stand einfach nur da, seine Augen ein wenig geweitet und sein Mund geöffnet, als er realisierte, wie aufrichtig die kürzlich gesprochenen Worte sowohl von ihm als auch von McCoy gemeint gewesen waren.  
 _Ich liebe Sie._


End file.
